


wine colored roses

by HolmesApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (not David or Patrick), Angst, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage, Post S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: Five times David and Patrick use their code word “Kosher Wine” and one time they don’t need to.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 203





	wine colored roses

**Author's Note:**

> From “The Wingman,” I loved the idea of David’s using “kosher wine” as code as the first of many times using it as their couple code word for “let’s get the fuck out of here.” And this just flowed from there. 
> 
> Thanks to Leslie for giving this the once over. And to You Know Who for the idea and lines from #2.

**1**

The impromptu post-honeymoon dinner with David’s family—their family—was winding down. The house wasn’t completely unpacked or put together, but it was nice to have everyone around the table, even if it was just for pizza and wine. All together to usher in the next phase of their life—days 10 through forever of their marriage. 

Ted and Alexis were showing Mrs. Rose...Moira as he’s now been allowed to call her...the view from the back deck. He and Johnny had been talking playoffs but as David settled back in close beside him after putting away the leftovers, the quiet descended back around them. It was nice to be able to just sit here with his newly gained family and husband and just be. 

Which, of course, this being the Roses, was when the quiet was promptly shattered.

“So, boys, the honeymoon went well?” Johnny asked. 

David narrowed his eyes at his father which seemed a bit overkill for a simple question, so Patrick spoke up.

“Sure did. It was nice to just spend some time relaxing together after the lead up to the wedding. Mrs. Mullens was very kind to loan us her lakehouse. David even made it into the lake.” He finished with a smirk at his husband. No one else needed to know that it took a skinny dip to make that happen. 

“Good, good,” Johnny said and then hesitated.

“I’m glad things got off to a good start. You know marriage takes work to stay happy,” he cleared his throat. “Especially...you know, in the bedroom.”

Patrick took back everything he said about it being nice to have their family over. 

“Oh my god, Dad!” 

“Now, son. I just want you two to remember, it’s not all spreadsheets and business. Marriage needs work in the...you know, other sheets.”

“Oh my god. _Oh my GOD_.” David dropped his head to the table. 

David clearly was out of commission on this one, so Patrick took drastic measures. Trying to appear casual rather than deer caught in the headlights, he said, “Hey, um David, do you remember if we have any of that kosher wine in the kitchen?”

“What?” David was still hung up on what his dad had said. He’d have to hint harder. 

“You know,” he emphasized, hoping Mr. Rose didn’t catch on. “The kosher wine from that vineyard? Nevermind, let’s just go look. Excuse us, Johnny.” 

“Sure, sure.”

Dragging David up by the hand, they escaped. He was so glad they had not yet been able to talk to Ronnie about opening the wall between the kitchen and dining room. Once standing in the kitchen, they just stared at each other before Patrick broke and had to work hard to stifle his shocked giggles. 

“Shhhh, oh my god. Shush, before he follows us.” David said covering Patrick’s mouth. He tried to remain horrified but was soon covering his mouth as well trying and failing to stop laughing. 

“It’s _really_ too late for you to back out now,” David said in the midst of giggling. 

Patrick smiled and pulled David close as they caught their breath. “David, I would never. At the very least, I’d run away and take you with me.”

David leaned his head on Patrick’s shoulder and sighed. “This is our life now. For good.”

“Yep,” he said with excitement. “I can’t wait to see what happens.” 

\-----

**2**

It had been a peaceful yet busy afternoon in the store. A steady stream of quiet customers browsing and buying with little interruption from the normal culprits. That was until Sarah and Jeff walked in. The newest residents of Schitt’s Creek, they were nice and easy-going. Pleasant enough that he and Patrick had dinner with them a few times. The problem was with so few others their own age, the newcomers had latched on to them as their go-to for social activities. And Sarah and Jeff were very social. Consequently, David was constantly dodging invites to dinner or coffee or, heaven forbid, bowling. 

The fact of the matter was that as they settled into marriage, David and Patrick found they were homebodies. Content to one or two social engagements a week and the rest spent curled up at home or on the back deck, lost in projects or books or each other. 

And once David had made it his New Year’s resolution to learn to cook and surprised them both by being good at it AND loving cooking, their reliance on eating out had dropped significantly. This weekend he had big plans to light the first fire of autumn in the fireplace, watch _Salt, Fat, Acid, Heat_ (again), and master risotto—one of Patrick’s favorites. 

Yet, David did feel bad when they made the ask for Saturday. He remembered being new in this town and how isolating it could seem. The fact that he felt any way about the couple’s feelings only mildly surprised him these days. He’d definitely gone soft. Still...risotto, Samin, and making out with his husband in front of the fire were all calling his name. There was only one thing to be done. 

“Mmmm, you know,” he said loud enough that Patrick would hear him from his spot in front of the window. “I have the perfect kosher wine for you to try at the Cafe. You’ll love it.” 

“Oh man,” Patrick interjected from where he was watering plants. “David, I forgot my parents will be in town that night.” 

“Oh, that’s right, honey.” David made a disappointed face that he hoped wasn’t too put on (even he knew he needed to dial it back a bit sometimes). “Sorry, you two. Raincheck? 

Sarah and Jeff were satisfied with their answer and headed out. Rose Apothecary was once again quiet and peaceful. 

Patrick wiggled his eyebrows (well tried) at David. “What if we made those chocolate chip shortbread cookies for after dinner? A little snack for the fire?” 

David nodded, “Good, I’ll have two snacks.” 

\-----

**3**

Patrick sighed as he took in the state of the gutters. It had been a harsh winter and now that he was up here, he could tell they’d taken a beating. Resigned to the fact that this would be how he spent the first warm spring Saturday, he headed into the house to grab the keys. 

“Hey, David?”

He found his husband engrossed in a pile of fabric at the dining table, no doubt still thinking through his pick for new living room curtains. It had only been a three-week process that involved a chart in his journal and a color wheel.

“Mmmm?” he answered distractedly, not looking up.

“I’m going to go to the hardware store. We need some things to tackle the gutters.” 

“Sure, honey.” Still distractedly squinting at his notebook. Patrick made a note to remind him once again to make an eye doctor appointment. 

“I could really use your help out there today.”

“Sorry, I have to go and pick up some kosher wine for dinner tonight.” 

Patrick sighed...for the love of…

“You can’t use our code word **ON ME**...it doesn’t work that way.”

David finally looked up and that is when Patrick noticed the smirk ghosting across his lips and the crinkle of laughter around his eyes. Ah, he’d been had. 

“Worth a shot,” David said as he got up and walked towards him. “Let’s go so we’re back sooner. I’ll be such a good spotter for you while you’re on the ladder. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to this ass.” 

And with a smack to said ass, he was out the door, keys in hand.

Patrick was quick to follow. 

\-----

**4**

The people coming and going out of the house were starting to try David’s patience. People scuffed their feet, high heels clacked...didn’t they know David and Patrick had just had the floors refinished? 

Voices and sounds and opinions gathered around him. And in the middle of it, he was supposed to be, was expected to be, polite, calm, stoic. Words that were never associated with him, so he was not sure why they should be now. He wanted to crawl back into the shell he’d built around himself all those years ago. A place he hadn’t thought of in a long time. But suddenly feeling and emotion and love were too much to bear. 

He glanced at Alexis across the room, talking softly with Ronnie while Ted stood behind her. Their daughter was leaned against his side, quiet. Their little family unit normally bubbly and light, now reserved and withdrawn. Nothing was as it should be. Nothing ever would be again. Even if they all moved past this, grieved and lived...there would always be a large bombastic hole in the Rose family. 

Bob’s niece came up and started talking to him about legacy and memories of play rehearsal and….it was just too much. Right at the moment when he was sure he’d crawl right out of his skin, he felt a steady, grounding weight on his shoulder. He reached up and grasped the hand just where he needed it.

“Excuse me, Cheryl,” Patrick said. “But David, I need your help finding the kosher wine for your aunt?” 

Relief sank through him as he nodded.

He let Patrick lead him through the house towards the kitchen but detour out the back door. Away from all that...that heartache and expectation. 

Patrick pulled him out to the hammock they’d strung up years ago by the little grouping of trees and sat down. He didn’t say anything, just gathered David close. Always knowing just what he needed. It was funny how in the face of a loss of someone so larger than life, he needed quiet and peace. 

He knew they would need to go back soon. Back to the well-meaning visitors. Back to his dad who looked so lost and Alexis who would need her own quiet reprieve away. But for now, just this moment, they stayed in the calm of each other and just breathed. 

\-----

**5**

Patrick tried to retain his focus on what Ronan was saying. Hoping that Ray’s grandson would chalk his lack of attention up to his age rather than the sheer boredom of the topic of closet organization and taking over the family business. 

He glanced up and across the room. His husband was lost in conversation with Jocelyn, arms gesticulating widely just like the day they met. Thirty years in and not much had changed. The grey at David’s temples and the glasses that had become part of his signature look, sure. But he was still Patrick’s David, still keeping the town and Patrick on their toes. 

Ronan happened to look away to grab his drink just as David looked over. Patrick took his chance and with wide, pleading eyes mouthed, “Kosher wine” at David, causing him to chuckle. Patrick rolled his eyes. There’d be less laughter on his part if their roles were reversed. 

Excusing himself from Jocelyn, David made his way over, sliding an arm around Patrick’s waist. “Ronan, you don’t mind if I steal Patrick away, do you? Jocelyn needs a ride home and he’s better at night driving these days than me.”

“Oh, of course, Mr. Rose.” 

They slipped out of the party pretty quickly after that, making sure Jocelyn actually did have a ride home. It was a warm spring night and Patrick was glad they walked, content to just stroll slowly back home together, hand in hand. 

Nowhere to be but with each other. 

\-----

**+1**

Leaning against the side of the motel, miraculously unnoticed, David takes in the sight before him. Everyone is milling around, finding seats, and chatting. He can feel the excitement in the air—the same excitement bubbling up inside of him. Feel the warmth and love of all the people in this strange little life they've build who have come together for this moment. Come to celebrate. 

His parents are chatting with Marcy off to the side. Marcy who had found him earlier as he was getting ready and dragged him down for a hug and a whispered "Welcome to the family," which he was still trying to process. Stevie is towards the front of the space, checking with the officiant. He notices her also checking her pocket from time to time, serious in her duties. 

He takes it all in and it’s nothing and everything like what he’s always envisioned. Strings of lights criss-cross over the seating area that will later become a dance floor. Blue and white blossoms are peppered throughout. It’s lovely. Sure, there is no grand staircase for him to walk down or big manor house to serve as a backdrop to the reception, but then again, who needs all that when what really matters is what comes next. Every day after this one. After months of planning for this day...he can’t wait for every day that comes after it more. 

Still, it’s near-perfect and only requires one more thing—one more person—to make it exactly on point. 

“So,” he hears from behind him. “Do I need to make excuses for us to duck out for some specific type of wine or are we ready to do this?” 

Patrick tucks his chin over David’s shoulder, looking out with him at the view of their impending wedding. 

“Nope. Worries about my mother breaking into song in the middle of the ceremony aside, there is nowhere else I’d rather be than right here with you,” he says, tipping his chin to the side to kiss Patrick’s temple. 

“Me too, David. Me too.” 

Alexis looks over, tapping her imaginary watch as she heads their way. It’s time. 

“Meet you up there?” Patrick says, straightening up and grabbing his hand.

David smiles, “Absolutely, yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
